We'll Love and We'll Laugh
by lizook
Summary: Are we going to practice or are you going to roll around in the snow all day?”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set [hopefully] in near future

**A/N**: Thanks to **beatrics**, **hpaich**, and **nicolemack** for giving me feedback and helping me brainstorm as I threw idea after idea at them.

**Disclaimer**: Over fifty fics and Bones still isn't mine? Lame. ;) Title found in Amy Grant's _Til the Season Comes Round Again.

* * *

_"Come on, Bones!"

"Yeah, come on, Bones." The elder Booth echoed the younger's exclamation, holding the door to his apartment building open for her. She tugged her hat down and followed them into the courtyard, snow crunching below their feet as they walked.

"This is my first year in the 'preteen' category for Winterfest," Parker stopped, handing her his sketch once again, "that's why I'm doing something other than a plain old snowman."

"Well, an octopus wearing mittens is very creative, but" she handed the drawing to Booth, arching an eyebrow at him. "why did you want me to help him practice and not Angela? Her artistic ability is far superi-"

"Because no matter how artistically talented and lovely Angela is, we _both _wanted to spend time with _you_."

"Oh." She tugged her coat sleeves and bit her lip. "Well, I appreciate that; I enjoy spending time with you both." She grinned as she watched Parker spread his arms and legs out in the snow, creating a snow angel. "How is he," her voice dropped, eyes sparkling as he rolled in the snow and started on another angel, "in the 'preteen' category? I mean, while he's literally a preteen, I feel like that label best suits ten to twelve year olds. And what happens if it doesn't snow for Winterfest?"

"Geez, Bones, any more questions? They judge the entries on the drawings alone, but it doesn't look like that's going to be a problem this year." He gestured to the snow that was beginning to fall around them once again. "And the preteen category is eight to twelve, young adult is thirteen to seventeen, and anything beyond that is considered adult." Seeing the confusion cloud her features he laughed and shrugged. "I don't get it either, but he has fun. That's what matters."

She nodded and turned towards Parker. "Are we going to practice or are you going to roll around in the snow all day?"

"Can't I do both?"

"That's scientifically imposs... actually, maybe after we finish you can make some more snow angels."

"Awesome!"

"I think we should start with the body of the octopus, what do you think?"

The little boy shouted his confirmation and they began rolling the snow into a large ball. They paused when it was almost as tall as Parker and Brennan knelt next to him, not even wincing as the cold began seeping through the denim of her jeans. Booth watched as she helped him pack another layer of snow one before they began rolling it once more. A familiar rush of affection - _love_ - swept through him and he stepped forward, his hand falling to her shoulder.

"What can I work on?"

"You could start on the tentacles." She didn't even glance at him, just continued smoothing the body of the octopus to her liking, cheeks flushed, breath drifting through the crisp air.

"Yeah, Dad, show me how to make the tentacles. I'll have to be fastest at that part since I have to make eight of them."

"All right, bud, one minute." He tugged his scarf off, gently wrapping it around her. Her hands stilled, head tilting towards him.

"Booth, I'm fine." Almost as if mocking her, a chill shot through her body and she pulled the scarf tighter around her, softly sighing at the comfort of his warmth and scent surrounding her.

He grinned and settled between her and Parker, forming the snow into a long line before using his hands to shape and carve the pile into an arm of the octopus. Soon Parker had begun working on the second one, copying his father's technique as closely as possible.

Booth continued moving the snow absentmindedly, attention stolen by Brennan's deep concentration at giving their creation a face. She had drawn on two eyes and was now staring at the start of a mouth as intently as she would stare at a set of bones in the lab.

The snow had started to fall harder, dancing around her as she worked. She bit her lip in concentration, her eyes bright, hair tucked under his scarf; the sight nearly stole his breath.

Her mouth tipped up as she saw him raise himself to his knees, seemingly steadying himself against the snow. She'd been stealing glances - watching out of the corner of her eye - as he perfected the part of the sculpture in front of him, his cheeks blossoming pink as the wind picked up.

Now he nudged Parker, showing him how to connect the tentacles to the rest of the sculpture by gradually adding snow between the two sections. He sat back and let his son take over, encouraging him as he tentatively packed snow against the body of the creature. The smile that lit his face as he leaned forward to help Parker taper the snow overloaded her senses and she felt herself gasp in surprise.

His head rose sharply, smile growing as her gaze lingered on his mouth. Her eyes caught his, the soft flakes nestling in his lashes as he grinned over at her. She'd seen that look from him hundreds of times before, yet it had never warmed her like this. She couldn't - _didn't want to_ - hold back any longer.

She tugged on his sleeve and he fell forward, eyebrow quirking the moment before her lips pressed against his. Her spontaneity shocked him, but it quickly slipped away as his lips began to move over hers with equal intensity.

He pulled her close, hands falling to her hips as his tongue darted out to caress hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers twining in his hair and he groaned into her mouth, heat and cold and lightness and... _her_... overwhelming him all at once.

Remembering Parker, she pulled away, her forehead falling against his while his thumb dragged slowly over her hip. "Booth.... I...." Nothing more needed to be said. Her ghost of a whisper, voice full of honesty and awe, said it all.

He stood, pulling her up with him, and slid his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. "Let's go warm up."

She nodded against his chest, calling for Parker to come in with them.

"But, I'm not finished practicing yet."

"Later, Park, you can practice more later." Booth laughed, his eyes not leaving Brennan for a second.


End file.
